Music games providing a guide to operation tuning are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-96061. A note bar corresponding to rhythm sounds is displayed along a prescribed path, and in which, the note bar is moved toward a reference line so that the note bar responsive to the reference line corresponding to the current time at the operation time.